


a lesson in trust

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, jealous dorks, kuroo is literally the biggest loser in existence how does kenma deal with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which kenma doesn't answer his texts and a very jealous kuroo goes a little overboard</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lesson in trust

**Author's Note:**

> wow the shitty titles continue
> 
> enjoy!

Let it be known that Kozume Kenma was a jealous person.

And when your boyfriend was Kuroo Tetsurou, that could only mean trouble.

Kenma knew his boyfriend was attractive―in fact _everyone_ knew it, Kuroo himself included. Which meant that, often, people got a _little_ too close to him, which irritated Kenma in ways that nothing else could.

He trusted Kuroo. He really did. But it was hard to see people drape themselves all over him, because it made him realize just how odd he must look next to him. It was obvious that Kuroo could do much better than him―he was quiet and weird and not particularly attractive. He often wondered what the older boy saw in him, but he figured there must've been _something_ that made him want to stick around.

Kenma never let on that he got so jealous. He didn't see the point in doing so―Kuroo was never going to stop being attractive, after all. So he'd just have to deal with it silently, he supposed.

Or, well, he would've.

*

“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” Kuroo asked as they were walking home from practice one Friday. His hair, still wet from his shower, somehow still managed to stick up in every direction, which made Kenma want to smile.

He didn't, however, face remaining expressionless. “Shouyou is coming to visit tomorrow, so I'll be with him all night. Why?”

Kuroo stopped, raising an eyebrow at him. “All night? You mean he's _staying_?”

Amber eyes narrowed at his tone. “Yeah...why wouldn't he?”

Kuroo waved a hand dismissively. “No reason, it's just...you never really have people stay overnight, other than me of course. It took me by surprise.”

The blond felt a vague sense of irritation at that. What was _that_ supposed to mean? “Well Shouyou's my friend and he asked if he could stay over, I didn't think it was that unusual to say yes,” he grumbled, turning his psp on. Kuroo was acting strange and it was annoying.

He felt a hand on his arm, and reluctantly he glanced up to meet apologetic brown eyes. “Sorry, Kenma, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's good that you're having him over, really.” He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the setter's temple. “Just don't forget to text me tomorrow, okay? I'll miss you.”

The younger teen's eyebrows knit together. “Kuroo, you're being clingy,” he mumbled, blushing a little.

At that, the taller boy grinned. “Only because I love ya so much,” he replied before claiming Kenma's lips in a proper kiss, one that left the younger boy feeling a little dizzy.

It was moments like these that made all the jealousy worth it.

*

Kenma was going to strangle Kuroo the next time he saw him.

“Kenma, your phone's vibrating again,” Shouyou pointed out, snorting. “Who's texting you so much, anyway?”

Shouyou had only been there for an hour. In that time, Kenma had gotten two calls (which he ignored) and almost fifty text messages from Kuroo. After the tenth one, he'd started to ignore them, but Kuroo was annoyingly persistent.

With a sigh, Kenma checked the messages he'd been ignoring for the past half hour.

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:13 pm_   
_do u think i should dye my hair_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:14 pm_   
_id let u do it for me_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:14 pm_   
_id be a hot blond_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:15 pm_   
_then we could match_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:17 pm_   
_kenmaaaaa im so bored pls talk to me_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:17 pm_   
_bokuto had to leave and now im lonely_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:17 pm_   
_he's probably off being gross w/ akaashi somewhere_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:18 pm_   
_i wanna be gross w/ u somewhere_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:20 pm_   
_fuck it im gonna go for a walk_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:20 pm_   
_i have too much energy_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:24 pm_   
_i saw a cat that looked like u in the park lol_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:24 pm_   
_i'll send a pic hang on_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:25 pm_   
_shit it ran away before i could get a pic_

_From:Kuroo_   
_3:25 pm_   
_it really did look like u tho_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:26 pm_   
_ur cuter than any cat tho_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:30 pm_   
_i miss u_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:31 pm_   
_do u miss me_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:36 pm_   
_kenmaaaaaaaa_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:36 pm_   
_what are u and the shrimp doing_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:42 pm_   
_why arent u answering me_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:43 pm_   
_are u ok_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:44 pm_   
_should i be worried??????_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:49 pm_   
_kenma if u don't answer in the next 2 mins im coming over_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:50 pm_   
_kenma._

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:54 pm_   
_im on my way over rn_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:57 pm_   
_im almost there_

_From: Kuroo_   
_3:58 pm_   
_im on ur street now_

That was the last message. Eyes wide, Kenma hurriedly began to type out a reply, but it was too late―the doorbell rang at that exact moment.

Shouyou tilted his head. “Who's that?”

Kenma silently cursed his ridiculous boyfriend as he thrust his psp into the orange-haired boy's hands, mumbling that he'd be right back and that he should play that while he waited.

He stalked out to the front door, flinging it open and preparing himself to glare and tell his boyfriend off, but he didn't get the chance to before he was being crushed to the taller boy's chest.  
“Kuroo, what―”

“You didn't answer my messages...I thought something happened,” Kuroo cut in, cupping the back of his head as he squeezed him tightly.

Kenma sighed. “What could've happened, Kuroo? I'm just watching a movie with Shouyou,” he muttered, annoyed. “You didn't have to come check on me.”

A frustrated sound left Kuroo's throat. “Lots of stuff could've happened! You're really close with him, and I just―I don't know, okay!”

Kenma blinked. Slowly, he removed himself from the taller boy's embrace, staring blankly at him. When he spoke, his voice was low. “...wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of _Shouyou_?” The words left his mouth slowly, as if he was trying to process the absurdity of them. Surely Kuroo wasn't actually jealous―what was there to be jealous of?

Kuroo raked his hands through his hair, looking frustrated and ashamed all at once as he avoided the shorter boy's eyes. “Yes, okay? You act different when he's around, Kenma. You're...more outgoing―you talk more. He brings you out of your shell, and I just...I guess I just wish I could have the same effect on you. And...I'm scared that one day you'll decide that you'd rather be with him.”

Kenma was silent. Warm brown eyes finally met his, a pleading look in them. “Please say something.”

Raising a hand, Kenma flicked him right in the forehead, earning a yelp. Kuroo reached up to rub the spot, looking confused, and finally Kenma spoke. “You're really stupid sometimes, you know that?”

“Hey,” Kuroo mumbled, sounding offended.

Kenma rolled his eyes, grabbing Kuroo by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down for a soft kiss. When he pulled away, his amber eyes were soft. “Shouyou is nothing more than a friend, which is all he'll ever be to me. You really don't have to worry about me leaving you for him. I just can't believe you're jealous over me...I thought I was the jealous one in this relationship,” he said quietly, sliding his hands through Kuroo's messy hair and smoothing it slightly.

Kuroo's brow furrowed. “ _What_? What are you jealous about? Why did you never tell me?”

The setter shrugged. “I didn't want to make a fuss. I trust you, I know you'd never cheat on me or anything, I just...I hate the way people are always hanging off of you and confessing to you. I know it's inevitable with how attractive you are―” he blushed as he said it, clearing his throat before continuing, “―but it's just hard to watch sometimes. Like I said, though, I trust you, so I know that I don't really have to worry.”

A long sigh left the older boy. “I never even knew you were so bothered by all of that...thank you for trusting me so much, though―I feel like an idiot. It's not that I don't trust you, though, because I promise I do. My own insecurities just got to me, I guess.”

Kenma allowed himself to be pulled to Kuroo's chest once more, a sigh of content leaving him when he felt a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I forgive you,” he whispered, nuzzling his face into the softness of his shirt. “If you ever do this again, though, I'm going to strangle you,” he added, pulling back momentarily to glare.

Kuroo laughed, toying with the shorter boy's ponytail absently. “Alright, I'll keep that in mind.” He let go, backing away and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I'll let you get back to your movie now,” he said, turning to leave with a wave. He seemed to change his mind, however, swooping in for a deep but quick kiss that stole Kenma's breath with its intensity. “I love you, text me before bed okay?”

Dazed, Kenma nodded. “Yeah...I will. I...I love you too.” Speaking the words out loud always embarrassed him, but he figured he should. He didn't like knowing that Kuroo had felt so insecure about their relationship, and so he resolved himself to say those words a little more often.

Brown eyes softened, letting him know that the words were very much appreciated, and Kenma slowly closed the door as Kuroo turned and left.

He returned to his room with his face still burning hotly, and of course Shouyou questioned that. “Whoa, Kenma, your face is _really_ red! Did something happen?” he asked, looking as if he might start laughing.

“Nothing important,” he replied quietly, looking away. “I just had to deal with an idiot, that's all.”

Thankfully the younger boy didn't question him further, and they returned to watching their movie. As promised, Kuroo didn't text him again until they sent their goodnight texts, and Kenma couldn't help but smile.

They were both jealous idiots, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://nehkoma.tumblr.com)! i promise i don't bite, im but a simple meme


End file.
